


Just The Same

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any, any, "love is many things, none of them logical." (The Princess Bride, p 111)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Same

A loud ruckus rose up within the guild and as Levy heard the excited shouts from Natsu, she knew he was in another friendly brawl. Then she heard Gajeel's yell and more noises.

Lucy glanced back before returning Levy's gaze. "Three guesses on who Natsu is sparring with and the first two don't count."

"As long as they don't kill each other. I like having Gajeel alive," Levy said. "Back to what I was saying earlier. Have you ever thought about selling your stories for a living? Not the novel you're working on, but something shorter. I think Mira has a job like that if you're interested."

"She does? That would be amazing! Some of the jobs I've been going on with Natsu, Gray, and Erza have been brutal. I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to Mira." Lucy flashed her a grin and got up before walking towards the bar where Mira was wiping down a counter.

The brawl noises calmed down and Levy looked up to see Natsu laughing with Gray as Gajeel scoffed at him. At least, from casual observation, Gajeel looked unharmed. He also looked really good.

Levy continued watching Gajeel as he headed her way and felt her insides flutter. It didn't make sense how much she liked him, but she did. Levy pushed her glasses up on her head and smiled shyly at him.

"Good morning, Gajeel."

"Good morning." Her insides fluttered even harder when Gajeel sat down and kissed her slow and sweet. "I have a job and I want you to come with me." He put the notice down on the table.

Levy pulled it closer to her so she could read the paper. The job wasn't what Gajeel usually took. In fact, the job didn't pay much either to justify him taking it, or even bringing her along with him.

"Gajeel?" She furrowed her brow before looking up at him.

He cleared his throat. "It's not much, but the location is pretty and I thought we could spend some time alone there. We haven't had much time together lately."

Her cheeks grew warm at Gajeel's thoughtfulness and she cleared her throat. "That sounds lovely, Gajeel. I would love to go. When do we leave?"

"Any time you want."

Levy snuggled against Gajeel as he draped his arm around her shoulders. What they had together wasn't logical, but it was perfect just the same.


End file.
